Naruto: Clash In
by ThatCrazyKitty-MalfoyLover
Summary: A young girl and her four friends are suddenly sucked into the world of Naruto. Can they assist their new found ninja friends in defeating Orochimaru and get back to their own world before their time runs out? Strange people, new adventures, exciting twists and romances to shake you to your ninja core! You can't help sitting on the edge of your seat! CURRENT ON HOLD!
1. Prologue

Naruto: Clash In

By: Sasha, Tanner, Joey, Wolfgang and Lauren

Prologue:

"Naruto ran after…"

"Hey!?"

"Why'd you stop?"

A girl looked up from the Naruto graphic novel, that just moments before she had been reading to her four good friends. She stared at the page she had been reading, a blank look on her face. It only took a second, not even a blink. There was a flash of blue and white and then the girl was gone.

"…!?"

"Searen?"

"…"

The young girl, who was sitting next to a tall black haired boy with a blue streak in it, got up and went over to the book. She looked around the book on the floor, then leaning over she picked up the book. She turned it over in her small pale hands. It looked normal enough.

"…?" She looked more closely at it.

She opened the book and was just about to turn the last page her friend read when suddenly she saw something in the book, she leaned in even closer and there in the panel was Searen.

"…!" She stared at it, "AH!"

With in seconds she was gone just like Searen. The three boys looked at the book on the floor.

"Sara?"

"…!"

There was a giant flash of blue and white flash and then silence. In one panel of the book the five friend's eyes were visible. Then the book slammed shut showing the title of the book was Naruto: Clash In.


	2. Chapter 1: The Book

Chapter 1\The Book:

"Good Morning Sasha!" Lauren called running over to her best friend.

Sasha turned around in time to be glomped by her best friend. She would have fallen over if Tanner and Wolfgang hadn't caught her.

"Again? Stupid!" He said flicking her hard in the head.

"OW! I-It wasn't my fault!" she half sobbed while rubbing her head where she was flicked.

"Reeeally?" Wolfgang asked in a taunting voice.

Sasha turned a bright pink; everyone looked at her and began to laugh.

"I…I…" She said tears in her eyes.

"I was only kidding! Hahaha…" Wolfgang said smiling.

She turned and glared at him with suck a look that a killer would give his prey before killing him, which left you wondering that if looks could kill would Wolfgang be dead? Wolfgang was only able to keep eye contact for a few seconds before shooting off in the other direction.

"Hahaha!" everyone laughed.

"Hey. Good Morning." Joey called as he jogged over to them.

Everyone turned to him still smiling from seeing the looks on Sasha's and Wolfgang's faces.

"Heh. Hey Joey!" Tanner called.

"Erm. Sasha?" Wolfgang asked sneaking up behind her.

"Hm? Yes Wolfgang?" she asked.

"I'm reeeeeeally sorry."

"…it's ok."

"SASHA!" Lauren screamed in her ear.

"Yes?" she asked holding her hands over her ears.

"How do you say I'm sorry in Japanese?" she asked.

"Oh. Gomen…and 'Sorry' is Suimasen." She replied.

"How do you know that?"

"I read…a lot!"

Tanner looked over at the book with Japanese to English in it. But he lost his footing and bumped into Sasha.

"Warii…" he mumbled.

"Oh?"

"…?"

"Look!" Sasha suddenly called pointing at a dandelion.

"Ya so what about it?" Tanner asked in an 'I don't really care you're annoying' type of voice.

"It shouldn't be in the road!" she cried running over to it.

Everyone watched her run into the road and pick up the dandelion, root and all. Tanner looked down the road not really caring until he saw the transport truck coming down the street at full speed.

"SASHA!" he called as he ran at her.

"Hm?" she looked up in time to see the truck coming at her.

Out of nowhere, and before tanner could get to her, a high schooler jumped at her and covering her head moved her to the other side of the street. After the truck pasted everyone ran over to her, the high schooler looked down at he knee and saw it was dirty and messy, as well as blood dripped down the one side of her lag. But other then that she seemed to be alright, he reached up and pulled off his bandanna. Then he tied it around her bleeding cut. She looked up at him; he was cut and bleeding and bruised from the hit but he didn't seem to care, he only smiled at her.

"Sasha?" Lauren cooed cradling her best friends head in her arms.

"Yes…Lauren?" came her muffled voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!"

Sasha looked over at the high schooler. He had short redbrown hair and blue eyes. He smiled again as he got up and started to walk away. Soon being join by two other high school students.

"Wait!" she called after him.

He stopped to face her. A hard look on his face that sort of said 'what now'.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"…" he seemed to be thinking of something

"Please tell me…"

"…"

He looked at her for what seemed like ever. He finally sighed.

"My name is Josh Tsuki." He said before walking away again.

"TSUKI!?" Wolfgang and Tanner yelled together.

Sasha toppled over, Lauren and Joey both gave each other shocked looks. Wolfgang and Tanner looked at Sasha.

"Didn't you say 'Tsuki' means moon?" Tanner asked.

"Yes…yes it does…"

There was a silent pause and then Lauren looked over to where Josh had been standing.

"Hey where'd Josh go?" she yelled.

"…"

"…!?"

"…?"

"This has been one weird Saturday…" Sasha muttered.

"Let's just get to the library." Joey muttered.

**********************************************************

The five friends entered the library at about noon. They headed for the upper floor and wondered into the Graphic Novel section. They looked for the things that they liked. Lauren, who really didn't like manga, took out a romance called R.O.D and Tanner, Joey and Wolfgang took out Naruto, Bleach and Death Note books. Sasha took out R.G. Veda. They were just about to leave when she spotted an old book sitting on the bottom shelf. She picked it up. The title read _Naruto: Clash In_. She took it and added it to the pile. Then they left for her house. After leaving the library Sasha began flipping through the book about three quarters of the way she gave a weird look.

"What's up?" Tanner asked looking over her shoulder.

"Hm," she looked over at Tanner, "nothing…"

They finally reached her house and entered, they headed into her room.

"Read Naruto: Clash In!" Joey called excitedly.

"YA!" Tanner and Wolfgang said in unison.

"Hm…alright!" Sasha muttered.

Tanner, Joey, Wolfgang and Lauren sat in front of Sasha who had the book.

"'Naruto,' Sakura cried, 'Stop glaring at Sasuke!'" she read.

***********************************************************

After about an hour she stopped reading for a breather and a drink. Everyone went and got a Coke then came back for more of the story.

"Ok let's start again!" Lauren cried.

"Alright!" they cried.

"Naruto ran after Sasuke who was chasing after Gaara…" she trailed off.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you…" Tanner stopped.

"…?"

There was a flash and everyone was gone. The book lay open on the floor on pg. hundred fifty-two panel seven. The book turned back two pages and in panel number one the five friends were standing there looking confused. Then the book slammed shut. Someone came up in front of the book.

"So this book claims more victims…huh?" the voice muttered.


	3. Chapter 2: The eye is missing

Chapter 2\The eye is missing:

A cyclone of color and sound, and then light, sounds of sand and punching soon faded to silence

"Whoa! What the…!?" Tanner yelled looking at himself and his cat Tydy.

"…whoa cool!" Wolfgang and Joey called together.

"What the heck?" Lauren shouted.

Sasha looked down at her clothes and then at her friends. Instead of the faded jeans and blue tee-shirt that had said 'rush with the motion of the ocean'; she was now wearing a brown pair of pants, a brown tee-shirt with pink neck and arm rounds. She also had ninja netting around her neck on her up left arm and lower right wrist. Her friends wore things similar but in brighter colors.

"Wha…Tanner…Wolfgang you're wearing sand ninja headbands!" she cried.

"Joey, Lauren, Sasha you're all wearing leaf headbands!" Wolfgang shouted in alarm.

After about a minute of standing around chattering excitedly in the arena, which they hadn't noticed, Sasuke came up behind Sasha and Lauren. Tapping them on the back his frowned at them. Both girls stared at him and blushed. The boys on the other hand just frowned and shook their heads in pity and shame.

"Could you please move, we're in the middle of my battle," he muttered, "wouldn't want you girls and your friends to get hurt…"

"Gaff man nicomp glopmorfe…" was all Lauren managed to say.

"I think my friend means to sa—ah!" Sasha cried as she just managed to move before getting hit by a sand attack.

"Move off our playing field or DIE!" came a harsh voice.

"…!!"

"EEK!" she screamed as her eyes fell on Gaara.

"…?"

"RUN! PISSED OFF GAARA!" she yelled pointing like a two year old at something scary.

Everyone looked around until their eyes fell a pone a tall boy with reddish brown hair and pale bright green eyes with heavy black around the outside of his eyes and a red making on his forehead reading _Love_. He was dressed all in brown with a white rag around his mid area. He had a gourd on his back and he looked like a right mean young man; with that fierce glare. Tanner ran followed by the others, minus Sasha who was paralyzed by Gaara's glare.

"SASHA!!" Tanner yelled at her.

"…help!" She tried to cry loud enough before she fainted.

"GAH! SASHA!" Lauren cried trying to wake her friend up without moving.

"Um…could we get some paramedics?" Joey called.

And then out of no where a blonde haired boy came off the stands. He was dressed in all orange and had clear blue eyes. He landed beside Sasha, leaned over her, poked at her and then smiled.

"She's out cold!" he called.

"…!!"

"…?"

******************************************************************

"Sasha?"

She began to open her eyes. The room she was in was small and white and had many beds in it. In the room, beside her bed, were many people. Four of witch were her friends, two medics, and over ten or twelve other people. The two medic ninjas fussed over her, trying to back up all the people from her bed, trying to bandage her arm where the sand attack had hit her and trying to get her to sit up and eat something all at the same time.

"…"

"Hey! She's up! Her eyes are open!" Lauren cried happily.

Another medic ninja came over looked over her. She put her hand on Sasha's head and smiled.

"She may go…" the ninja said beaming.

"COME ON!" Tanner yelled running to the door.

"…what's up?" she mumbled staggering to her feet.

"Sasuke vs. Gaara! He's still fighting him and I don't wanna miss it!" he shouted.

Sasha took one look at her friends and then ran out the door and half way down the hallway. When they got to the arena, Sasuke was sitting on the wall and Gaara was in a bubble of sand. Sasuke was charging up his Chidori and charged at Gaara inside his sand defense ball. There was a silent pause and then a sickening wail that sounded as if all hell broke lose coming from inside the sand ball, where Sasuke had hit. The sand faded from around Gaara to reveal that he had a large wound on his shoulder. Sasuke was sitting on the ground holding his wrist, which was bleeding.

"…"

"Shall we get going…" the Kazekage said.

The five friends stared at the sleeping people around them, other then a few teachers and the Hokage everyone else was a sleep.

"Sasuke has gone after Gaara," Kakashi said, "Sakura, wake Naruto and Shikamaru and go after Sasuke."

"Ok." Sakura said.

Tanner looked up at the Hokage and saw that he was being attacked.

"Looks like the Hokage needs help!" he mumbled.

"Right! Let's move out!" Sasha muttered.

"…"

They jumped in front of the Hokage. Making a formation, they were ready for Orochimaru. Orochimaru took one look at the five kids. Sasha tried to use a jutsu called Elemental Barrage, but she ended up using too much energy. Plopping down to her knees, Orochimaru took out his floating sword. He went far her, mostly because she was the weakest at that time, but Joey jumped in the sword's path and in one quick slash, with a sickening SLUNCK, the sword was stabbed into Joey's left eye. He reached up and pulled the sword out of his eye; the blood gushed out in heavy flows and it splattered on the ground and on him as he tried to cover it up. Sasha ran up beside Joey and began tending to his eye. Orochimaru went for another attack on the two of them, but Tanner jumped in front. But just before the sword made contact with Tanner his cat, Tydy, jumped in front of him. The impact sent Tydy flying across the small area. The Hokage pushed past the children and disappeared onto the roof closely followed by Orochimaru. Tanner ran over to Tydy followed by everyone else. There was a deep gash across Tydy's tummy and she lay in a puddle of blood.

"Tydy?" Tanner whispered in a shaky voice.

"…she's…dying…" Sasha whispered in Tanner's ear as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Tanner yelled tears in his blue eyes.

"That son of a…" Joey looked at Sasha's hand on his shoulder.

"There's no use getting upset…," she said, "What's done is done and we can't change that…"

"…"

"We need to go after Gaara!" Wolfgang yelled suddenly.

"No, we mush go help the Hokage!" Lauren piped up.

"…alright we have two jobs five people…Lauren and Tanner stay here and guard the Hokage," Sasha said, "Joey, Wolfgang and I will follow Gaara."

"Alright!" Lauren said pulling on Tanner's arm.

"……" He slowly followed her to the roof.

Sasha and her teammates walked up to the opening to the forest. They moved faster then Naruto's team because they ended up passing them halfway through. They past had passed Kankuro and Shino's battle a few miles back and all Sasha could thick of was weather they were both ok. They soon reached the clearing where Sasuke was locked in battle with Gaara.

"W-what is that thing?" Wolfgang muttered.

"I believe that's Gaara." Joey said.

"Hey look its Temari…and she's hurt!" Sasha shouted.

The two boys watched as she jumped onto the same branch that Temari was on. She leaned over her and tried to heal her to the best of her abilities. Means while Joey and Wolfgang tried to assist Sasuke the best they could. Soon Sakura showed up and took her place beside Sasuke as well. But very soon Gaara had pined her to a tree and was beginning to crush her. And soon Naruto was their to give him a run for his money. But Gaara paid no attention to them he stared up at Sasha from the branch below as she tended to his injured sister. Joey could see he was going to attack his friend so he gave the signal to Wolfgang who pounced at Gaara with lightning speed closely fallowed by Naruto.

"Fire style ultimate jutsu: fire blaze whip!" Wolfgang called and a steam of fire began beating down Gaara.

"Fire style ultimate jutsu: fire bind!" Joey yelled as restraints tried to go around Gaara but failed.

"Multi Shadow clone jutsu!!" Naruto Shouted.

Gaara, who at this point was almost completely transformed, dodged everything and Naruto attack ending with the thousand years of death attached with a paper bomb.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"….!"

"….!?"

"JOEY, WOLFGANG, NARUTO LOOK OUT!!!" Sasha called.

Gaara was now at full transformation now, everyone was surprised at the size.

"Well I never though you'd bring this out of me." Gaara smirked.

At this point all of the boys were either disabled or out of Chakra. Sasha Stood up and looked down at Temari and smiled.

"_No you wouldn't__**,**_" Temari shouted in pain, "_You're gonna fight with Gaara!?_"

"No don't!!" Naruto cried.

"Not it's not like the chief Toad can help now…" She nodded at the giant toad

"**She's right…**" The toad said.

She smiled and with one quick movement joined in the battle with Naruto and the Chief Toad. She tried to help the best she could but when ever she got too close to Gaara she was bashed aside. First she hit the ground and then was fired back at Naruto and then the ground again.

"Arrgh!!" she barked in pain as she made contact with the ground.

"**If this keeps up she'll die,**" the chief Toad said, "**You need to hit Gaara to break his power.**"

"Ok, but you need to hold him." Naruto said.

"**Ok but you need to transform me into something with fangs and claws.**"

Naruto transformed the chief toad into the nine tailed fox. And with that Naruto headed right for Gaara, but Sasha got in his way and landed squarely beside Gaara.

"Rising shine!" Naruto called as he slammed his fist into Gaara's face.

"…nice one Naruto." She called happily just as she was thrown side ways into a tree branch.

"…!!"

"…."

"Y-you'll pay for that!!" Naruto yelled as they both charged at each other

Naruto slammed his head into Gaara's with all his strength and as they fell everyone watched. Sasha, who at this point was only half wake, was still in the tree but she managed to shake her self lose and she fell and ended up landing right beside Gaara.

"Ouch," She cried as she made contacted with the ground yet again, "I'm wiped out."

"….."

Naruto started to use his chine to move forward toward Gaara.

"No stay away." Gaara muttered.

"I now what it feels like to be in the dark," Naruto said, "That's why I have to stop you even if I have to kill you!"

"That's enough Naruto, Sakura is gonna be alright the sand crumbled away," Sasuke said, "He's out of chakra and so are you."

"Good." Naruto said smiling.

"….Naruto…"

***********************************

"Tanner!" Lauren called.

"…" Tanner stared at the scene.

Orochimaru had summoned the 1st and 2nd Hokage and was now attacking the 3rd Hokage with the other two. Lauren jumped into the fight. Right off the bat when she jumped into help kunis were shot at her, but she didn't see them. Tanner snapped back into action, he jumped in front of her and performed the eight trigram palm rotation and sent the kunis flying back. Orochimaru had to dodge them to avoid being hit by every single one of them.

"Interesting…" he hissed as Tanner helped his fallen teammate.

"You won't win!" Tanner muttered.

"Tanner…" Lauren whispered putting a hand on his shoulder.

"NO! HE WON'T WIN WE'LL TAKE HIM OUT," he yelled shaking off Lauren's hand, "Get out of here and take the Hokage with you!"

"Ok!" Laruen cried as she grabbed the Hokage and ran.

Tanner charged at Orochimaru with a fire ball in hand.

"FIRE STYLE: FIRE BOMB JUTSU!!" he shouted.

There was a huge explosion of flames and then the trees began to collapse around them before she could reach the exit. Lauren stopped and placed her body over the dying Hokage as flaming branches fell on them. All the while Tanner was still in the mix with Orochimaru, cursing and firing more jutsu at him. Orochimaru dodged every blow with ease even thou he was injured, his arms had been destroyed by the Hokage.

"You'd do well as one of my men…" he huffed.

"NEVER!!" Tanner yelled.

The out of no where Orochimaru's men came, grabbing Orochimaru and heading off with him. Tanner glared after them but the turned around to help Lauren with the Hokage. The Black ops, which were at the side of the battle field, charged after them but fail when they were caught in a web of chakra.

"Well he got away but he still hasn't won…" Tanner trailed off for there on the ground with many fragments of tree and a weapon in her was Lauren body shielding the Hokage.

Tanner could tell that there was no hope for the Hokage but some left for his friend.

"Lauren!?" Tanner murmured in a voice that didn't sound like his.

She looked up at him and smiled. She tried to speak but no words came out, or a least none that he could hear. Lauren was bleeding bad from her abdomen where the kunai had hit, she was burned badly as well and was also bleeding from her arm and left hand.

"T-tanner? Did y-you get him?" She finally managed to mutter out.

"No, but don't speak save your energy." He said to her

"I-I think you d-did very well," She continued, "I-I think Sasha would be v-very happy with us!!"

"You think," he asked in a small voice, "But we failed to protect the Hokage…"

"S-so she still would've been happy…." She trailed off

"Stay here I'll go get on of the black ops to help!" Tanner said running over to one of them tangled up in the web.

Lauren stared off after him, smiling. She knew it might be too late for her, that she might die. But then she knew that when she volunteered to go help the Hokage, as her best friend knew very well she had a higher risk of dying by going after Gaara and with a small team at that. So Lauren could deal with the thought of dying if Sasha could deal with it and she knew that Sasha would keep fighting to the very end and try to make it back with everyone alive too. So she wouldn't give up on her life to easily either, and as she began to see the world around her fade to black, she thought to herself, _please be alright everyone! I will not leave you just yet…_

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3: Warnings of Death and Love 1

**Chapter 3\Warnings of Death and Love [1]:**

They walked through the woods, only keeping to the ground, they had to be careful. If anyone saw the sand village ninja with them they would be in some trouble. Sasha looked around. _This isn't good_, she thought, _with the sand ninja in this state...we wouldn't stand a chance if we're spotted! _They continued walking, Sasha walked beside Temari as she walked, maily because she was still hurt from her brother's attack on her. Kankuro, who was carrying Gaara on his back, walked on the other side of Sasha.

"Sasha, is this such a good idea?" Joey hissed in her ear.

She turned her head, her eyes locked on to Joey's and they burned right into his very soul. He could feel her eyes power burning him from the inside out, he never felt such a raw power like this before. She turned her eyes away and mummbled something about Gaara and then something about, something else. He didn't quite get it all, considering her head was turned.

"So, we really are splitting up halfway to the village," he muttered, "And you're gonna HELP these guys?

"...yes..." she sighed.

"You're crazy!" Joey half yelled.

"SHHHH! You'll wake Gaara!" She cried hushing Joey with a finger to her mouth.

She halted the group halfway to the village, then she turned to Joey and Wolfgang. Both were bleeding badly from their arms and the side of thier heads. Sasha smiled slightly at their bravery in battle and the fact that they followed her so far and for so long.

"So, this is good-bye...for now?" Joey muttered walking on.

"..."

Wolfgang watched as his friend and leader, followed by the three sand village ninja, limped off the other way. He was about to turn around and head off with Joey, when he changed his mind. He flipped back around so fast he almost lost his footing.

"...Sasha..." he mumbled.

"Hm?" she turned around.

"Be careful we'll...er...cover for you!" he smiled

She paused for a moment and then nodded with a smile. She stood there watching as Joey, Wolfgang, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino and the small dog walked on. She looked back over her shoulder many times after this though.

"You do know that it's three days to our village...right?" Temari asked.

"...yes..." Sasha replied.

"W-why are you helping us," Gaara muttered, "We've only caused you and your village pain."

"Oh you're awake! I'm so glad!" she replied.

"Why are you helping us?" Gaara repeated.

Sasha stared at him, she seemed to be thinking of what to say. She decided not to say anything and continued on. Gaara stared at her from behind, as she walked on a head of him and Kankuro. Soon an unsettling silence fell over the four ninja, Kankuro looked around. He turned his head and looked at Sasha.

"You know, you can go back..." Kankuro smiled.

"..."

"Hey, are you alright?" Temari murmmered.

"..."

"Maybe we should stop for a rest, Kankuro." Temari whispered.

"Sure." he said smiling at Sasha.

"..."

The four of them landed on the ground. Kankuro set Gaara by a tree and then turned on to Sasha. She walked up to a tree stump and sat down in front of it; wrapping her arms around her knees and placing her head on her lap, she stared at the ground. She looked up only once, so she could see Gaara out of the corner of her eye, as she looked up at the sky, which was fading to orange. Then she quickly hid her face again.

"She still won't speak..." Temari muttered.

"Good lord! What's wrong with that gir-" He trailed off.

"What's...uhn...wrong?" Gaara mumbled.

"..." Sasha looked up at Gaara.

"...!" Gaara was shocked to see tears running down her face.

In responce, with out thinking, he began to move towards her, but the pain made him flinch. But still his body pushed him to her, until the pain got so bad that he almost fell over. Sasha got up and rushed to his side before he could fall at all. Wrapping her arms around him she helped him bad to his tree and then looked down at him.

"Gaara," she whispered, "You idiot! You could've hurt yourself even more then you are now!"

"..." Gaara stared up at her as more tears fell, then he turned his head away.

Sasha looked away and then walked back over to her tree stump. Temari looked over at her was surprised to see she was shaking badly. Temari walked up beside her and began checking her over carefully. Looking at her arms and feeling her body in many places. Her hand finally came to a rest over Sasha's right breast. She lifted her hand and looked down at it, blood trickled down her wrist and over the side of her hand. She looked back at Sasha; who was looking at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"You, my dear little lady, are mortally wounded..." she said.

"H-huh?"

"Look at your body, it's completely ripped to shreads." Temari declaired.

"Well no wonder she was sobbing and shaking." Kankuro said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Ow." Sasha flinched.

"Kankuro!" Temari barked.

"We...uhn..have got...nugh...to take her...ugh...back!" Gaara said through clenched teeth.

"...we'll shall wait until night fall...then we'll-" Kankuro was cut off.

"NO! You'll get hurt or killed! Please no! Please...don't take me back..." she whispered.

"..."

"..."

"But, you need a doctor..." Temari said smiling

"I can wait until we reach your village," Sasha said, "If we keep going through the night we'll reach it by morning."

"You're right, let's keep going."

"Right!"

"..." Gaara stared at his siblings and Sasha

_What's she thinking, _he thought to himself_, You'll never live that long, with you bleeding so much. _Sasha turned and smiled at Gaara, laughing and beaming. _Then again... _he thought again, _how could such a girl, just die? _He smiled slightly back at her, and the look on her face at him smiling at her was all he needed to see. It lifted his spirits quite nicely.

Wolfgang and the others had just arrived at the village. They looked around, it was like steping into a horror movie. Everything was detroyed. there were many ninja cleaning up and helping the wounded as well as rounding up the dead and some last minute sand and sound ninja.

"Ah Finally! Look guys Lauren is not doing so-" Tanner looked around, "Where's Sash.? Lauren's in the hospital wing and Sash. ain't here!"

The boys all looked at each other. Bleeding and brused, they had no idea how to explain why she wasn't there. They were all at a loss for words, they all thought and thought but no one could come up with anything to say.

"She was kidnapped by Gaara, Kankuro and Temari." Wolfgang finally spoke.

"...!"

"..."

"...!"

"I know he said he'd cover for her but..." Naruto whispered.

"Shut it, Naruto!" Sakura murmmered.

"Well it's close enough to the truth." the dog spoke.

"We'll go help her AFTER you guys get some medical treatment." Tanner said smiling at this point everyone looked at each other and head for the hospital.

Temari had finally managed to convince Sasha to be bandaged by her. She sat bandaging some of her more life threatening wounds. It took a long time for her because many places were life thretening.

"Ok so now I need to bandage your bleeding chest area." She said pointing to the hug blood stain on her brown shirt.

"Oh..." Sasha took one look at the boys and blushed slightly.

Temari looked at Kankuro and Gaara. Then looking back at Sasah and then helped her out of her shirt. Her stomache had a deep gash in it which looked like a giant claw had gone through her. Her chest on the other hand had many of the simalar cuts on them. One had even cut through her bra strap on her left shoulder.

"Oh my god! Your boby has really been messed up!" Temari cried.

"...!" she screamed in scilent pain.

"...wow," Kankuro said, "Gaara really did a number on you!"

"NO!" Sasha yelled

"!"

"!"

"W-what?" Kankuro asked confustion clearly showing on his face.

"This was NOT Gaara's fault," She yelled,"I don't think Gaara is a monster and I never will!"

"..."

"..."

"!"

Sasha grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around her wounds. Kankuro tried to help her but she only glared at him. He retreated back with his hands held high in the air.

"Ok, ok!" he mumbled.

"...! Hey, you shouldn't move!" Temari cried.

"If we don't...raugh...move you'll get cought!" she cried helping Gaara to his feet and examinanting him forehead.

"..."

The four of them continued on in a hurry, hoping to get as far away from Kohona as they could before night fall. The journy to Suna would be long but if they didn't stop again they would be able to make it in half a day at the least.

Tanner followed the others through the hospital door. They headed down the corridors of the hospital until Tanner came to a stop in front of a door. Joey turned around and looked at Tanner.

"What's up, Tanner?" he ask coming over to look at the door it's Sign read "Lauren Gable Kunie".

"She was hurt badly trying to save the Lord Hokage," Tanner said bitterly, "lotta good that did Lord Hokage is dead and she's in critical condition."

"She'll be fine. She's strong...just like Sash." Joey said with a big grin.

"...guess you're right," he replied with a sigh, "where ever she is."

"I'm sure she's fine," Joey said with a smile, "where she may be."

They both turned back and started back down the hallway with everyone else. They all stopped at another similar door. Tanner opened the door and they all entered a small room full of many beds and many medics. The moment they entered the room three medics turned to them and led them over to a small area with 4 beds. Just as they sat down a group of medics cam clustering in. The main medic, a young man with brown hair and green eyes, looked down at his chart as he walked over to them.

"...I thought you had two young girls with you, but I only see one..." he finally said.

"Um, the other was kidnapped and she was mortally wounded..." Joey replied.

"Very well you children may go, after Linda bandages those wounds." he motioned to a young female medic with long silver hair and gold eyes.

The boys shuffled out of the room after Linda had finished, then headed down the hall, past some teachers and out the door.

"Everyone go pack your things. We'll meet at the far gate at dawn tomorrow." Tanner said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Cuz you and your friends are going to help me and my friends get Sash. back!" he said glaring at him.

"..."

"Ok got it we'll be there!" Sasuke nodded.

"Right!"

Tanner and his friends sat at the gate waiting for the others. It wasn't until the sky was a light orange did Naruto and his crew come shuffling down the dirt road of Kohona. Tanner glared at them as they stopped in front of them.

"Sorry, it took so long Naruto, wouldn't WAKE UP!" Sakura and Sasuke yelled together glaring at Naruto.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Whatever let's just get going!" Tanner shouted.

"RIGHT!" everyone called together.

Tanner started moving them out in two groups: him, Joey and Wolfgang as team one and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto as team two.

"We'll use the walky-talkies as a means of communication between teams one and two. If you see her call the others, don't act alone. Got it?" Tanner asked.

"Got it!" They replied.

"No one moves in on their own." Tanner reminded as he got up.

"Right." the others replied.

"Then let's move out!"

With one swoop all six of them disappeared into the trees and out of the village heading to the sand village. They all knew it would take three days at the pace they were going but they would make it. Tanner was determined to make it there to save his best friend, all thoughts of getting home were abandoned for now. And little did the five best friends know, they would soon be adding a six to the group!


End file.
